El sufrimiento de Amu
by Watashi wa Amano Ichigo
Summary: Amu pasará por mucho después del asesinato de su padre...
1. Chapter 1

Ya habían pasado varios años desde que había estado con los guardianes, exactamente, tres años.

Me había cambiado de escuela y de casa, lejos de donde estaban los guardianes, mi vida había cambiado mucho desde que estuve con ellos

-Hinamori-hime!- la gente de esta escuela siempre me llamaba hime (princesa) al principio no les dejaba que me llamasen así, pero ya me daba igual.

-Hai?-me giré, era Subaru-kun.

-Esta tarde vas a trabajar?-Yo asentí- ya veo, iré a verte- Por las tardes trabajaba de maid en el maid café cercano a nuestra nueva casa. Ikuto por otra parte no me había escrito desde que se fue. Cuando se acabó el colegio, me fui a trabajar. Casi todos los de clase venían a tomar algo, y cuando la jefa montaba un evento de fotos con las maid etc, siempre compraban todas las mías en pocos minutos. También solía vigilar que Ami estuviera bien, lo que me había cambiado la vida, era el asesinato de mi oto-sama. Mi oto-sama había salido a hacer fotos cuando alguien le dio con el coche, después de eso, nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Por eso mismo quise que nos fuéramos, mi familia ya no era la misma, y estando como estaba, no podía estar con los guardianes.

Volví a casa, estudié, mis notas eran las mejores de la clase y no podía dejar que bajaran, después de eso me fui a dormir, luego fui al colegio. En el instituto los profesores me dejaban hacer lo que quisiera, todos sabían lo que le había pasado a mi familia y me tenían algo consentida.

-Hinamori!- era el sensei, no me había dado cuenta de que me llamaba.

-Hai?- se pueden sentar los nuevos a tu lado?- Yo asentí sin mirar si quiera, me gustaba pasarme las clases mirando por la ventana. Pasó la clase y subí a la azotea, me transformé con Ran, ahora mis charas habían evolucionado y con decir chara Ran me transformaba inmediatamente, mis poderes eran mejores, mi ropa había cambiado, todo lo había diseñado Miki. Salté de la azotea y fui a ver a Ami, ella estaba bien, después de eso, volví a la azotea y me quité la transformación. –Debería volver a clase?- Nari, mi nuevo chara, que llevaba un nenúfar negro en el pelo, y había nacido de mi dolor, empezó a dar vueltas.

-Hay que volver Amu, sino, se preocuparán- yo asentí y volví a clase.

-Amu, Amu!- Pepe estaba en mi mesa, espera, Pepe? Hice como que no le veía, mis charas estaban en mi mochila por lo que no podían saber si seguía teniendo charas, y no podían ver a Nari… Se acabaron las clases.

-Amu!- era el sensei… - Pareces algo estresada, está todo bien?

-Hai, arigato sensei-Salí rápidamente y fui a trabajar.


	2. Chapter 2

Guardianes Pov:

Habíamos buscado a Amu por todo Nipon, por todas las escuelas, ésta era la única escuela que quedaba por ver.

-Hay que probar, es nuestra última oportunidad de encontrarla-T

-Y si no la encontramos aquí, qué haremos?- K

-Deja de ser aguafiestas, vamos a entrar –N

Al entrar a clase, la vimos, Yaya y Rima estaban en la otra clase… Debían verla, pero ella… estaba diferente…

-Hinamori, Hinamori, Hinamori! – Amu se giró sin ni siquiera mirarnos, sus ojos… habían cambiado… Y sus charas? – Se pueden sentar los nuevo a tu lado? –Ella asintió sin ni siquiera mirarnos. Nos sentamos a su lado, en el recreo se fue corriendo y desapareció, no nos dejaban entrar a la azotea, decían que solo podía entrar la hime… Ocurría algo raro…

-Podremos hablar con ella cuando salga-Y

-No lo creo, no parece… ella –K

Volvimos a clase, Amu llegó a los pocos momentos.

-Amu, Amu!-Pepe la llamaba en su mesa pero ella no parecía verle, no tenía charas… Esperamos a que salieran todos de clase, Amu salió a hablar con el sensei.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando acabé de trabajar regresé a casa, mi oka-sama estaba dormida, calenté un vaso de leche y se lo deje en la mesilla, todas las noches se lo tomaba, luego arrope a Ami que ya dormía, estudié y me dormí, a la mañana siguiente volví a la escuela.

-Hime-sama está bien? Parece cansada...

-Hai, estoy bien. - No había dormido mucho pero no era la primera vez. Pasaron las clases, en el recreo subí a la azotea.

-Amu estás agotada, así no puedes transformarte...

-Ya lo sé Ran, hoy mi oka-sama dijo que iría a ver a Ami en el recreo por lo que no me preocupa.

-Amu, Pepe y los demás...

-Miki... por el momento quiero hacer como que no tengo charas, no quiero que os empiezen a investigar ni nada por el estilo...

-Amu, que difícil es llegar a tí -K

Guardé rápidamente a mis charas.

-Qué hacéis aquí?

-Eso es lo que nos dices después de 3 años sin vernos? Ayer ni nos miraste... Acaso te pasa algo contra nosotros?-T

-Sí, quiero que me dejéis tranquila - No podían saber lo que hacía con Easter, además, Nari podría desaparecer si no tengo cuidado...

-Amu, te hemos echado mucho de menos...-R

Rima y Yaya me daban pena, las quería mucho, y no las quería hacer daño... Pero debía hacerlo.

-No me importa- fui a entrar pero Nagihiko me agarró la muñeca.

-Amu, ésta no eres tú, qué diablos te ocurre?-N

Tenía ganas de llorar, y abrazarme a él, contarle todo lo que me había pasado... En qué estaba pensando? No podía hacer eso, no debía hacerlo. Me solté.

-Eso es algo que a tí no te importa.- Entré, los que vigilaban estaban despertando, les habían dormido para entrar, casi pierdo el equilibrio del cansancio. Volví a clase, el sensei me esperaba.

-Amu, te estás sobreesforzando...

-Gomen (lo siento ) sensei, tan solo no dormí bien. -Mi trabajo de espía también me agotaba, trabajaba para el hijo del primer ministro. Eso era algo que nadie podía saber...y mucho menos los guardianes. Cuando acabaron laz clases fui a trabajar y luego volví a casa, que raro, las luces estaban encendidas... Entré a casa y dejé caer la mochila mientras iba rápidamente a por un cuchillo, mi madre y Ami dormían, me acerqué al salón y abrí la puerta, al instante se me cayó el cuchillo de alivio.

-Ohayo Amu-T

-Parece que te hemos dado un buen susto-K

Recogí el cuchillo y lo guardé.

-Qué hacéis aquí y como habeis llegado?- pregunté mientras se calmaba mi corazón.

-Bueno, estabas rara y preguntamos por tu dirección para poder saber qué te pasaba- N

Perdí el equilibrio pero Nagihiko me cogió.

-No me toques!- me aparté rápidamente, salí, lleve la leche a mi madre y arrope a Ami. Mi teléfono empezó a sonar, estaba en el bolso, bajé corriendo, Kukai había cogido el teléfono.

-Jefe? Qué jefe te llama tan tarde? -K

Le quité el teléfono, era del departamento de defensa, lo cogí y fui a la cocina.

-Hai, boku-chan(joven amo)

-Yukki, tienes una nueva tarea

-Boku-chan le pedí que no me llamara así- suspiré, cuando aprendería que me llamaba Amu? - Bueno, de que se trata ésta vez?

-Te vas a unir a Easter para que podramos sacar información de ellos

-Ha dicho... Easter?- No podía ser, no hacía más que pelear contra Easter y ahora me tenía que unir?

-Hai, has oido bien, hay algún problema?

-Ie, boku-chan

-Me alegro, ya he hablado con Easter del contrato, no saben quien soy así que no te preocupes, fe mandaran los horarios por teléfono, trabajaras para ellos a cambio de que protegan a tu familia y te paguen, por cierto, a partir de ahora, tendrás que llevar unos guardaespaldas que yo te he asignado, les conoces.

-Hai, boku-chan

-Buenas noches Yukki- colgó, me llegó un mensaje, el sábado debía ir a la base de Easter...

Volví, saqué unos futones y los preparé.

-Os quedareis a dormir porque es muy tarde como para ir por ahí ahora pero mañana cuando os levanteis, marchaos de aquí y no me volváis a molestar. Mañana era sábado... Me fui a dormir, no quería que el día de mañana llegara.


	4. Chapter 4

Guardianes Pov:

Oímos a Amu levantarse pero nos hicimos los dormidos, por la noche la oímos llorar en su habitación. Cuando Amu se nos levantamos.

-No nos descubrirá si la seguimos?-R

-No tiene porqué, si no escondemos bien...-N

-Nos ha preparado el desayuno-T

En la mesa había un plato con un montón de galletas hechas a mano y leche para cada uno, había un papel "Cuando hayáis desayunado, marchaos" Parecía mentira que después de haberles dejado dormir y haberles preparado el desayuno les hiciera eso. Todos desayunamos en un momento y salieron tras Amu, Amu no estaba muy lejos, nos transformamos y empezamos a ir por los tejados mientras la seguíamos.

-Amu parece preocupada...-Y

-Está así desde que la encontramos-N

-Pero que la hizo cambiar tanto?-K

-Yo... no me gusta verla así-T

-A nadie nos gusta verla así!-Y

Amu se giró a donde había venido el grito de Yaya, la cogimos rápidamente y nos echamos hacia atrás.

-lo siento...-Y

-Creo que te ha oido-N

-Viene un gorila, lleva la insignia de Easter, qué está ocurriendo?-K

-Amu se va con él...-T

-Ya lo vemos-R

La seguimos hasta que entró en la base de Easter, pasó el rato y Amu no salía de ahí.

-Voy a verla-R

-Ni se te ocurra, no ves que es Easter? Nuestro mayor enemigo...-K

-Amu está ahí, puede estar en peligro!-R

-Rima, pareces tonta, Amu no es la misma, además ya no nos necesita...-K

-Me da igual!-Rima entró rápidamente en Easter antes de que ninguno de los guardianes la detuviese.


	5. Chapter 5

Entré a Easter, me presentaron a mis "nuevos" guardaespaldas, que ya conocía y al jefe, me enseñaron mi habitación, era enorme y muy bonita, tenía aparatos de la más alta tecnología, una cama de agua, una televisión 3D, un jacuzzi... según me habían dicho, debía quedarme en Easter, podía salir pero por las noches debía estar en Easter. Sabía que los guardianes me habían seguido, me preocupaban un poco, pero estaba segura, que, al verme entrar en la sede de Easter, habrían dado media vuelta y se habrían ido a sus casas. Tenía entendido que ahora me iba a convertir en una famosa modelo y no me desagradaba la idea.

-Hinamori-sama-uno de los guardias llamó a la puerta.

-Sí?-Abrí.

-Esta chica, dice que la conoce, debo dejarla pasar o me ha engañado?-Este guarda era de Easter y no le conocía, no sabía lo que podía hacer con Rima si decía que no la conocía... Rima me miraba algo asustada.

-Déjala- la soltó y se fue, cerré la puerta.

-Amu!-Rima me abrazó.-Vayámonos, juntas podemos escapar de aquí.

-Rima-la separé- trabajo para ellos, no voy a escapar de aquí-me miró confusa.-Vete, este no es lugar para tí, creí que os iríais si me veíais entrar aquí.

-Pero Amu...

-Rima, Easter es peligrosa, lo mejor para ti es escapar.

-Pero estoy contigo, si estoy contigo, no me pasará nada-sonreí, era tan dulce...

-Supongo que solo por hoy

-Tus charas... creíamos que habían desaparecido...-Todos mis charas estaban a mi alrededor-Que kawaii!-Cogió a Nari.

-Rima, por favor, no les digas a los demás de mis charas, o al menos, no de Nari-ella asintió contenta.

-Amu, está bien que esté aquí?

-No te preocupes Nari, mientras sea solo ella, la protegeré-Pasamos el resto del día jugando y haciendo tonterías hasta que cayó la noche.

-Rima, no te puedes quedar aquí, voy a ir a casa a ver a Ami, quieres quedarte a dormir ahí?-Ella asintió.

-De acuerdo, vamos, chara Miki-me transformé y Rima también, fuimos a mi casa por los tejados, en mi casa habían varios guardias, era parte del trato de Easter. Nos quitamos las transformaciones -Rima, no les puedes decir lo que ha pasado hoy vale? A partir de hoy no os volváis a acercar a mí, solo os causará problemas.

-Pero Amu, yo...Ah!- Se resbaló y empezó a caer.

-Rima! Chara Su!- me transformé y la cogí poco antes de que cayera al suelo, los guardianes estaban ahí.

-Shit!-Dejé a Rima en el suelo, y hablé con los guardias para que dejaran a Rima quedarse en mi habitación.

-Amu-T

-Holy shit! Dejarme en paz! No era lo que parecía!

-Tienes charas...-N "nos libramos de ellos?" eran mis guardaespaldas por el auricular.

-No les hagáis nada-murmuré para que estos no me oyeran.

-Con quién hablas?-K

-A ti que te importa Kukai? A ti solo te debería importar Utau y el fútbol, déjame en paz! Tadase el débil rey deberías preocuparte de ti mismo y luego de los demás, Nagihiko... dejadme en paz de acuerdo?

-No-R

-Rima... qué diablos estás haciendo?

-Amu no quiero que hagas esto, te haces daño a ti misma-R

-No sé de lo que hablas-"saben mucho quieres que..."-No! He dicho que no hagáis nada, quedaros quietos, por favor, debo solucionarlo yo sola!

-Qué narices te pasa?!-Kukai me tiró al suelo y se puso encima mío evitando que pudiera moverme-Llevamos tanto tiempo buscándote para que ahora te encontremos y nos trates así? Que...?!

-Amu...-mi madre salió de casa.

-Oka-sama- me libré rápidamente de Kukai y me incliné ante mi oka-sama-siento haber causado este alboroto, no volverá a suceder.

-Son los guardianes...Acaso ya saben lo de tu padre?

-Oka-sama...-quería llorar, que lo mencionase como si nada, pareciera que no le afectara para nada-yo... voy a coger mis cosas, no volveré por aquí.

-Por fin te libras de nosotras no?

-No es lo que piensa oka-sama..."vamos a interceder"-No!...

-Hinamori-sama volvió a por sus cosas, no era su intención molestar-William se puso a mi lado-Somos una gran familia-me susurró.

-Yo...Gracias-susurré y entré a por mis cosas, no me había dado cuenta de cuando había empezado a llorar, volví a salir.

-Amu...-mi madre me dio una bofetada-Llorar es de débiles, espero que no olvides tu promesa.-Paré de llorar de golpe.

-Nunca la olvidaría,

-Amu, tengo más poder...-Nari brillaba a mi lado, los guardianes miraban como en estado de shock la escena.

-No os volváis a acercar a mí, os lo advierto.

-Hinamori-sama, la escoltaremos de vuelta.

-Jackson... de acuerdo-nos fuimos de ahí, tuve conversaciones muy animadas con mis guardas que me aliviaron un poco, en verdad todos los del ministerio de defensa eramos como una gran familia y nos llevábamos muy bien entre nosotros, solo me trataban como superior cuando estábamos delante de alguien, sino, cada uno tenía su función, padres, hermanos, tíos, primos... era muy animado, cuando volvimos me fui a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente me vistieron y me hicieron fotos como la nueva modelo, el resto del día me quedé en la habitación.


	6. Chapter 6

No sabía cómo mirar a los guardianes después de lo pasado la última vez con lo de mi madre y eso, era algo extraño. Llegué a clase temprano por lo que no había nadie, me senté en mi sitio y preparé mis cosas.

-Amu estás bien?Pareces desanimada...

-Tranquila Su, tan solo estoy agotada mentalmente, me cuesta afrontar todo esto...- la gente empezó a llegar y con ellos los guardianes.

-Amu!-K No me giré, hice como que no había oído nada, no debía mezclarme con ellos y menos si sabían sobre mi relación en casa.

-Amu...-T se puso a mi lado, me hice la tonta, les tenía que evitar de cualquier manera.

-Amu-sentí la mano de Nagihiko sobre mi hombro, era tranquilizador-estamos a tu lado-susurró-puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea, sabes que siempre he sido tu confidente, y lo seguiré siendo-me puso un papel- este es mi nuevo número, por si necesitas cualquier cosa...

-Qué hacéis con la hime-sama?! No os atreváis a acercaros a ella!-se formó un muro a mi alrededor

-Hacemos lo que queremos, la conocemos desde hace mucho más tiempo que vosotros.-K

Me levanté de golpe

-Hime-sama...

-Vosotros no me conocéis en absoluto-me levanté y me fui a la azotea, llevaba el numero de Nagihiko, en la azotea me eché sobre el suelo, hacía un sol muy agradable. Miré el papel con el número y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, me gustaría volver a la yo de antes pero ya no podía, me era imposible..."Hinamori-sama quiere volver a la base? Se encuentra bien?"-No os preocupéis, estoy perfectamente-Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir después de haber dicho eso, quería que la tierra me tragara.

-Vaya vaya, a la que no conozco en absoluto resulta ser la chica que siempre he conocido-N estaba detrás mío.

-No sé de que me hablas, pero si no quieres problemas, deberías irte de aquí.

-Amu, te quiero mucho,no solo yo, sino que todos los guardianes también-puso sus manos sobre mis hombros-puedes relajarte, solo estoy yo-me giré, en verdad solo estaba él "Hinamori-sama nos deshacemos de él"

-Yo... creo que está bien, déjenle

Nagihiko me abrazó-cuéntame todo lo que te preocupa, desahógate conmigo, yo te escucharé.-Le abrazé temblando y empecé a llorar hasta quedarme dormida entre sus brazos.


	7. Chapter 7

Yo...-no puedo decirtelo, sempai. lo único que os puedo decir es que corréis peligro acercándoos a mí.

-Amu... queremos ayudarte, por favor...-me solté de él-

-la única manera de la que me podéis ayudar es alejándoos de mí-le miré- por favor, Nagihiko, te ruego que os separéis de mí...

-Amu... pero yo...

-Déjalo, no lo entenderías ni aunque te lo explicara-Mi teléfono empezó a sonar, era mi jefe, lo cogí.

"Yukki, dónde estás?" .Boku-chan le pedí que no me llamara en horario escolar..."Si estuvieras en clase no hubieras cogido" Qué desea boku-chan? "Yukki... vente esta tarde conmigo..." Boku-chan aparte de que ya le he dicho que no me llame así, tengo trabajo, no tengo tiempo para atender sus tonterías... usted me mandó que vigilara... "No te lo tomes tan en serio... te estoy esperando en la puerta de tu escuela, anda ven"-Me asomé, podía ver el coche desde aquí, mi boku-chan miró arriba y me saludó.-baka yaro "Te he oido"-No había colgado -.-"

-Que ocurre Amu?-N se asomó.

-Me tengo que ir, lo siento-le dí un beso en la mejilla.-Chara Nari-me transformé y salté hasta abajo, era más rápido.

-Yukki!- me abrazó, N nos seguía mirando desde arriba.

-Boku-chan... por qué hace esto?-Él sonrió.

-Para que te enamores de mí, mi pequeña-me dio un beso, le fui a golpear- recuerda que soy tu dueño-bajé mi mano, él sonrió triunfante-Ya solo me falta que me llames por mi nombre, Ka-i-to, venga dilo, porfa.

-Le dije que no le iba a llamar así salvo que usted me dejara de llamar Yukki.

-Pero te queda muy bien ese nombre...-abrió la puerta del , nos vamos de paseo-entré resignada, básicamente el paseo era llevarme a sus habitaciones en la base, por desgracia, yo era su maid personal en la base y me tenía que poner un traje, todos ahí me querían, era... agradable.

-Yukki hazme algo para comer, lo primero que encuentres.

-Como ordene- cuando fui a abrir la puerta de la cocina un hombre disfrazado saltó, cogí una cuerda, lo até y volví donde Kaito.

-Ya? Qué rápida...- se empezó a reír.

-Me dijo que lo primero que viera no?, Pues su bromita para niños pequeños no me asustó- llevaba tiempo intentando asustarme, pero había pasado cosas peores.

-Ya veo, esa es mi Amu!

-Kaito-sama..-era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre. Pasamos unos días juntos hasta que me dejó volver a la escuela.


	8. Chapter 8

Entré en clase, otra vez era de las primeras, me eché en la mesa

-Amu, estás bien?-Ran...

-Ya sabéis que estar con Kaito me deja agotada, atender todas sus tonterías..."Hinamori-sama, Kaito realmente la adora"-por desgracia, lo sé, él consiguió contratarme porque era demasiado pesado...-todavía me acordaba, iba todos los días detrás de mí intentando convencerme que trabajase para él, cada vez ofreciendo más cosas por trabajar para él hasta que al final accedí, más que por lo que me ofrecía, por lo pesado que era...

-Amu, buenos días-Nagihiko... después de lo del otro día...-llevas varios días sin venir a clase, estás bien?

-Nagihiko, te lo dije, apartaos de mí, solo habrán problemas si os acercáis a mi

-Dejad a la hime tranquila!-los de clase se volvieron a poner a mi alrededor

-Todo el mundo desea a mi querida hime, pero yo soy su único dueño, no es así Amu?-Kaito?!,me levanté de golpe

-Quién te crees que eres para hablar así de nuestra hime?-me incliné

-Boku-chan, qué le trae por aquí?

-Oí que últimamente eras molestada y decidí venir-sonrió y acarició mi pelo-parece que tengo muchos enemigos aquí-el sensei entró

-Oh! Ya conocéis al nuevo, se acaba de transferir hoy, te has presentado?

-Lo siento, la gente me llama boss, solo necesitáis saber eso-sonrió y se sentó en el sitio delante del mío, se había ganado el odio de todos los de clase... en el recreo subí a la azotea, Kaito me seguía.

-Kaito-sama qué hace aquí?

-Mmmmm la verdad es que estaba pensando en hacerte mi prometida, padre piensa igual, eres la mejor agente-no podía ir contra la palabra del primer ministro, ya había aprendido lo que pasaba si iba en su contra...

-Hacer a nuestra Amu tu prometida?-K

-Cómo habéis llegado aquí?-Kaito estaba muy molesto, en verdad era aterrador con casi todo el mundo...

-Ohhh, lo siento, nosotros tenemos poderes, por eso podemos estar con Amu-N

-Poderes? Vuestros charas que ni siquiera han evolucionado? A eso llamáis poderes?-se empezó a reír, en verdad Kaito tenía dos charas, uno ancestral y el otro evolucionado... demasiado poderosos, yo apenas podía con ellos y eso que yo tenía 5 charas...-Queréis que os enseñe lo que es el poder de verdad?

-Boku-chan!-me arrodillé-por favor no malgaste su energía con ellos, puedo hacerlo yo si lo desea-él no se contenía cuando atacaba a alguien, acabaría con ellos.

-Amu! Estamos luchando por ti y te pones de su parte?-T

-Sabéis a quien le estáis hablando?! Tan solo el faltarle el respeto basta para mataros-me levanté, Kaito-sama era muy peligroso-iros si no queréis que os mate

-Amu!-R me abrazó, mis manos temblaban no quería hacerla daño...

-Aparta de ella! Es solo mía-Kaito la empujó y cayó al suelo-verdad que sí Amu?-me besó...no podía contradecir al primer ministro, si ahora me negaba, luego sería peor...sabía perfectamente lo celoso que podía ser Kaito, por eso debía apartarme de todos... se separó-Ahora que lo habéis visto, iros, o queréis ver más?-me cogió de la muñeca-puedo hacerla todo lo que queráis para que os vayáis, acaso...debería hacerte el amor aquí mismo Amu?-sonrió, odiaba esta parte de él, cuando estábamos solos era una persona agradable...

-No nos iremos-T. Cerré los ojos, Kaito empezó a desvestirme

-No lo vas a detener?!-K

-Vosotros no sabéis nada-mi cuerpo temblaba, si llegaba a más...acabaría conmigo.

-Amu es mi prometida, me ama más que a nadie-me echó en el suelo y besó mi cuello-si queréis ver nuestro amor, no me importa.

-Eres una estúpida -K, se fueron, Kaito me soltó.

-Lo siento mucho Amu! Te compensaré!-me puse bien la ropa-Que es lo que quieres? Te daré lo que sea, incluso si deseas una isla!

-Quiero...estar sola-entré dentro, bajé las escaleras, debía ir a clase? Papá... ellos encontrarían el cuerpo de papá y me dirían quién lo mató...me temblaban las piernas... bajé y salí

-Amu estoy...-Nari brillaba, sonreí

-Enhorabuena, Nari estoy orgullosa de ti-había evolucionado

-Amu, quién era ese tipo?-N-Es el que vino a buscarte el otro día no es así?-Él lo vio...-Te acuestas con él?

-eh?-eso pensaba...-sí, lo siento, a cambio me da mucho dinero "Hinamori-sama no cree que podría decir otra cosa? Eso solo la herirá a usted..."Callense...

-No me lo creo, por qué no le detuviste antes? Estabas temblando... Amu no me gusta verte así, qué te ha pasado?-N

-Tú también quieres acostarte conmigo? Aunque soy bastante cara, no sé si tendrás el dinero suficiente

-Amu!-me dio una bofetada-no seas así, sabes que estoy aquí para ti...

-Supongo que ya que me soportaste tanto tiempo, puedo hacerte un descuento...

-Hinamori-era el primer ministro! Me incliné

-Mi señor que lo trae por aquí?

-He oído que mi hijo está causándote problemas, es así?-Kaito-sama vino

-Oh, papá, qué haces aquí?

-Kaito, cuántas veces tengo que decirte que debes tratar bien a nuestro mejor agente?!-suspiró-Lo siento Hinamori, tengo un hijo demasiado celoso que no sabe controlarse.

-No se preocupe señor

-Hemos encontrado información sobre el accidente...-me dio una carpeta-aún falta mucho por encontrar, estás haciendo un buen trabajo-sonrió

-Gracias señor!

-Bien, me llevaré a este idiota por hoy, descansa Hinamori-se fue, esta carpeta...

-No era el primer ministro?-N

-Así es

-Amu...en qué clase de lío estás metida? Te ayudaremos...

-No necesito ayuda-solo ver la carpeta... fui a un parque cercano, me senté y abrí la carpeta, habían fotos del momento en que pasó todo, fotos de la policía y testimonios de la gente, no podía detener mis lágrimas, quién era esa silueta que se veía? De quién era ese coche?! Lo mataría con mis propias manos!

-Amu estás bien?-Y, Nari volvía a brillar

-Qué haces aquí?-todos los guardianes salieron, guardé rápidamente todo en la carpeta-Me habéis seguido eh?

-Amu, puedes enseñarnos lo que hay en esa carpeta?-K

-No! Nunca os metáis en mis asuntos, no soy la que era así que iros ahora mismo!

-Amu...estás sufriendo demasiado...-N

-Te equivocas!-"Nos deshacemos de ellos?"-He dicho que no les toquéis! Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?! A ellos no!

-Amu necesita ayuda-Nari...- me estoy llenando de demasiado poder Amu, eso no es bueno... no quiero verte sufrir tanto-empezó a llorar

-Lo siento Nari-la cogí en mis manos- te preocupé, en verdad que lo siento

-Nos dejarás...ayudarte?-N

-No...quiero..."Hinamori-sama es una carpeta sobre su padre no es así?" Jackson vino.

-Hinamori si no quiere que les toquemos es porque son importantes para usted, entonces... porqué no se lo cuenta? Al fin y al cabo nosotros también sabemos de qué se trata

-Jackson...-me apoyé en él-por eso, a ellos no

-Porque son demasiado importantes no quieres que lo sepan?

-Jackson si no te callas, cuando volvamos a la base te haré sentir el infierno...-se empezó a reír

-Lo siento, pero a que ya estás mejor?

-Sí, gracias Jackson-antes de que me diera cuenta Kukai me quitó la carpeta

-Qué crees que haces?!-sonrió

-Si no nos cuentas lo que te preocupa, lo tendremos que descubrir nosotros-k abrió la carpeta, nada mas ver la primera foto, todos empezaron a vomitar, cogí la carpeta-Quién era?

-Sois amigos de Hinamori y no lo sabéis? Qué clase de amigos sois?-Jackson...sonreí

-No es su culpa Jackson, no es algo que debería saber todo el mundo, es algo que solo me debería importar a mí

-Hinamori...

-La silueta...no era Ikuto?-T- Estás buscando a Ikuto?

-La-La-La silueta... es Ikuto?! Seguro?!-eso significaba que Ikuto era el asesino de papá? Mis manos temblaban...

-Si me dejas verlo otra vez...-saqué la foto y se la enseñé-es muy parecido a Ikuto, yo apostaría a que es él, le conozco desde hace mucho, pero no es el a quien buscas?

-Conoces al asesino Hinamori?

-Eh?-me abrazó, porqué lloraba ahora? Porqué... no podía ser Ikuto verdad?!

-Asesino? De quién?-T

-Es información confidencial-Jackson-Vamos, la llevaré a su sitio favorito

-No...ahí...estuve...con él...

-Con el asesino?! Qué haría con él ahí?

-Porque yo... salía... con él-mis piernas no me sujetaban, caí al suelo-Yo... salía...con...él-golpeé el suelo, mi mano sangraba-yo...salía...

-Vale, Hinamori vamos, la llevaré a otro sitio-me cogió en brazos-deje de herirse, aunque... no sé lo que debe estar sintiendo ahora mismo, debe ser horrible...-me desmayé


End file.
